zngfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
|Twitter = |Month and year of joining the ZNG = April 2017 |Nintendo system(s) this person has = Currently: Previously: |3DS friend code = 5000-5883-0340 |Nintendo Switch friend code = SW-5657-2478-4002 (Tyr) }} 'Knight ' (formerly known as Hero) is a member of the ZNG. His spirit animal is a bunny rabbit. Zelda Games Played Top 5 Zelda Games First Zelda Game How He Discovered the Zelda Series & His Early Zelda Experiences Knight was a young lad when a family member gave him his NES and games, which included but were not limited to Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt, Golf, Mega Man VI, and Zelda 1. The golden cartridge definitely helped the game stand out from the rest, and even at a young age of 6 Knight could tell this game was different from the others. It had no set path, no time limits, no extra lives, and no password system, but it would save your progress. You were free to wonder around at your own pace and explore, ponder and unravel the cryptic messages from the Old Man, discover the levels, bomb every rock and burn every bush! Later another gold NES game caught Knight's eye- Zelda II. It was different from the first, but hey, it was Zelda. It continued the story of the Link from Zelda 1 (not that Knight really cared for stories or reading at the time) It was challenging, sometimes downright difficult, but, not one to back down from a challenge, Knight would eventually overcome them by using strategy and quick reflexes. During the SNES era, Knight was fortunate enough to get a SNES with some accessories and a game. His grandmother bought it used from a Toy's "R" Us employee. When he would visit his grandmother on a weekend he would rent A Link to the Past from Blockbuster. At first, he wouldn't get very far. But on another weekend time, he would complete Level 1. By the time they rented it again, Knight's data would be erased, but he slowly got better, and better, remembering from his previous playthroughs what had to be done and improving his proficiency. On one weekend visit, he thought that he had completed the game—he'd beaten all 3 dungeons, gotten the Master Sword and Pendants of Virtue and was about to face the final boss. Then he was introduced to the Dark World. This game was much more than Knight thought it could ever be. It would take more then a weekend rental to complete. So, Knight's grandmother picked up A Link to the Past at a local flea market. Knight's Zelda experience and Nintendo console collecting would forever continue on to Link's Awakening, Ocarina of Time, and on and on to currently with the Switch and Breath of the Wild. Favorite Games Outside the Zelda Series Series * Metal Gear Solid * Final Fantasy (classic games) * Metroid * Dance Dance Revolution * Batman: Arkham * Most Kirby games Individual Games * Mega Man VI * Donkey Kong Country * Tetris * The Last of Us Hobbies Outside of Video Games Knight enjoys hiking, watching movies, riding horses, listening to music (Power/Progressive/Heavy/Symphonic Metal), watching anime, everything Star Wars, and sleeping. Miiverse Posts A list of Knight's archived Miiverse posts Category:ZNG Members